The Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is a 2008 song by Avantasia from the album The Scarecrow. This song will be used for The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2. This song will be sunged by Billy Joel. Phantom Crabmon tries to help Lila by telling her that she must carry on with her destiny. Lyrics (music) Phantom Crabmon: I'm just a loser in the game of love I'm just an stray boy in the shade And how I wish to know what love is like To find someone to contemplate There's a voice in a million answers To the questions I don't ask A demon - I've got to contain When I'm walking through the fen Getting deep into the black There are whispers that I can't restrain Don't give in Phantom Crabmon and Fireflies: Rise to fame Time will come Make your claim Time has come For the crow to fly away Phantom Crabmon: So you're an angel meant to walk down here And you believe it's all divine And you don't play by all those temporal rules You watch the world begin to die Alright When the lamb's been torn to pieces I've been crashing from the sky The fallen to care for the prey They put a spoke right in your wheel I'm the one to dare the weak To push you all over the pain You give in Oh Phantom Crabmon and Fireflies: Rise to fame Time will come Make your claim Time has come For the crow to fly away (music) Phantom Crabmon: I close my eyes And I see what's coming my way He's got treasure in his eyes That he's gonna turn to clay Hm, I'm a stranger, I'm a changer And I'm danger... maybe... Fallen Angel - waiting for the prey The devil has come to take a maimed away Penetration of the twisted mind The evil is out for the weaked blind I can feel it in your voice Ever so sweet No Do I really have a choice No no no Oh You burn your feet on unholy ground You roam the barren wickd plains abound In evil lies and evil speak Abound in all you evil freaks When you say it's all divine And meant be What about your flesh and blood And defiers like me? Their evil eyes are looking down on you And those who don't are losing sight of you Facing the rage to chase away The specter of disgrace and shame Withered roses dying on the ledge A withered dreamer standing on the edge You dream of love but you wake up to pain You're better off to join in my game Then she'll be better off to cry contrite tears One day she'll wonder why She had to let you disappear oh dear Fireflies: Rise to fame Phantom Crabmon: Your time has come Fireflies: Time will come Phantom Crabmon: To take the sun Fireflies: Make your claim Phantom Crabmon: You're drawn to the sound Fireflies: Time has come Phantom Crabmon: You're leaving ground Fireflies: Rise to fame Phantom Crabmon: The flight of the crow Fireflies: Time will come Phantom Crabmon: Cross the line Time has come Fireflies: Time has come Phantom Crabmon: For the crow to fly away Fireflies: Rise to fame Phantom Crabmon: It's a flight to hell Can you hear the bell (Fireflies: Time will come) The devil has come To take your soul away (Fireflies: Make your claim) A flight to hell (Fireflies: Time gas come) Alright I'm a stranger I'm a changer And I'm danger Fallen Angel Waiting for the prey